


56. Masturbation

by MaxandMatthew24



Series: 101 Kink Promts [5]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Gender Dysphoria, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Masturbation, Multi, gender questioning Dia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxandMatthew24/pseuds/MaxandMatthew24
Summary: Dia needed to get off.
Series: 101 Kink Promts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/776706
Kudos: 4





	56. Masturbation

**Author's Note:**

> Spent 20 minutes on this ahhh

“I need it so badly…” Dia said to themselves. They were laying in their bed while being home alone. Their parents were out on business and Ruby is having a sleepover with her fellow first years. The perfect scenario to be in. They don’t know what got them in this extremely horny state but it was almost painfully bad. 

They got up from their bed and turned off the lights. They stripped off their clothes to the floor as they walked back to their bed. They didn’t like to see their body but they would be extremely uncomfortable if they kept their clothes on. 

They wasted no time to start touching themselves. It wasn’t enough though, they wanted more. But they don’t like being penetrated. It wasn’t because it was uncomfortable, it just didn’t feel like anything to them. Dia pondered on the thought of what it would be like to have a penis. 

Being able to take out their penis and just play with themselves without needing to take off their pants or having their hand uncomfortably inside? Sounded like a dream to them. The thought was different possibilities to pleasure themselves was getting them more aroused.

They sighed out as they picked up the pace. “I wonder how it would feel to have inside someone?” They started to think about their crushes on a certain orange haired girl and a silver haired girl. They couldn’t pick between them. Both looked so beautiful and seeing them change in the changing room makes them so turned on. 

Just thinking about having sex with the two is making Dia start to feel her climax. “If… If I asked those two out… would they say yes?” Dia thought. “Would they have sex with me?” They imagined the two giving them a blow job. The orange haired girl looked happy making them in her mouth while the silver haired girl was playing with their balls with her mouth. 

Then having the orange haired girl riding them as they watched. After that thought came filling up the silver haired girl from behind. They looked so happy while they begged for more. Drowning themselves in their thoughts and pleasure rides them in their climax. 

They removed their hand from their genitalia that’s now covered in their arousal. They wished it was semen not this wetness. Their gender questioning keeps getting more persistent the more they need to get off. 

“What am I doing?”


End file.
